Both Sides Now
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: Wilhelmina finally has Christina on her side. Sort of. Not really. Wilhelmina/Christina femslash.


Both Sides Now

Fandom: Ugly Betty

Pairing: Wilhelmina/Christina

Rating: Not sure, R I guess

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty but I'd love to own Vanessa Williams. And Ashley Jensen.

Spoilers: Pretty much everything. Major spoilers for Family Affair (2.2.) Odor in the Court (2.12) and Thousand Words by Friday (2.13)

Summary: Wilhelmina finally has Christina on her side. Sort of. Not really.

A/N: Not sure if it's good, just something that I really needed to write because the more I watch Ugly Betty and what's going on, the more I fall in love with these two together. And I had no idea for a title so got this one from a Joni Mitchell song. Also, NOT MINE.

Both Sides Now

"So, how does this thing really work? I mean, does the baby get some of her genes? Because is creepy enough an evil little kid into feet, how creepy would be an evil little devil into feet _and_ genetically drunk?"

You're starting to get impatient.

"Marc would you shut up? Where is she?"

"Here," you turn around and there she is. She looks at you like you're the most awful person in the world. Maybe you are. It's been a long time since you really cared. You ask yourself again why it has to be her.

_Because I want you, Christina._

You're glad that the complement for that sentence was good enough to look like the meaning of your words was only about business.

You kept wondering why she isn't on your side since the beginning. Oh yes, because she is one of the good guys. Still, you feel that this is wrong. She is talented, bold, drunk, sex freak and extremely smart. The dress idea was perfect. She was _not_ supposed to be one of the good guys. Nonetheless, she is. There's nothing you can do about that.

Except of course, to force her. Like you just did.

"So, are we doing this now?"

"Not yet, I guess we have some time."

"So, where is Mr. McKinney?" Marc asks almost singing "Dying to meet him. I mean when he is not jumping you."

You suddenly feel an urge to slap Marc, or Christina. Or both of them. She doesn't meet your eyes.

"He doesn't know I'm doing this." she says looking at anywhere but you.

"Oh, what a martyr, you should be proud of yourself!"

"Marc, didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut? Wait here in case the doctor calls, I need to speak in private with Christina."

"What Willie? Hiding from me again? What did I…"

"Marc! Just wait here for the doctor. Somebody's got to. Now you come with me."

She looks just as confused as Marc but she doesn't question you. You walk fast aware that what you're about to do is a mistake, maybe just as big as choosing her to be the person who'll carry the baby.

You wait for her to come into the bathroom before locking the door.

"What do you…" you shut her with your mouth and push her against door, taking advantage of her shock. She tries to push you away but you're stronger than you remember.

"What are you doing?" she manages to ask once your mouth in now on her neck.

You push one leg between hers and her mouth opens and her blue eyes are darker. Just like you remember.

"I've been doing without this for months now, and I'm not waiting for another nine months."

"Didn't we decide to stop this?" she asks but at the same time she is rubbing herself against you and one of her hands in on the nape of your neck. You missed this.

"You did. But I'm not waiting anymore."

She stops you and look at your eyes. "What? Did you fire Dwayne?"

"The hell with Dwayne. Do really want to talk about him now?"

You don't want to talk about Dwayne. Specially because you know he is the reason of the end of whatever is called this thing you two used to have.

Since you started this deal that never really needed words, you both knew that it didn't really mean a thing, and that you shouldn't care for what happened the times where you weren't screwing each other senseless. So she didn't say a thing when you fell for Ted, and you pretended not to care about the fact that she kept for months giving lots of gifts to the Santa of the Mode Christmas party.

And when you decided to seduce Bradford she didn't react not even with a look. Back then you thought that your plans to marry Bradford would make you busy enough keep you away from waiting to be with her like that was the best part of your day.

Well it didn't.

Each moment you spent with the old fool made you disgusted and you kept thinking a little bit scared with yourself about how better it would feel being pressed against a shoes shelf with her body against yours instead of being in that huge bed with that idiot above you.

And just as she always did; like the time that you couldn't fit in a dress and she was so nice to you that you'd never believe that she was the same foul-mouthed seamstress that you once employed; she surprised you not only being extremely okay with the engagement, but becoming even more daring and… wild. Capable of doing unbelievable things to you anytime of the day, as if to show you that would never have that much fun with Bradford.

But with Dwayne was different. You were finally taking control of the magazine, Daniel and Alexis gone, Bradford desperate and (ugh) horny, Claire Meade fugitive wanting your head, so you only saw her in run-through meetings. So Dwayne was there and Dwayne was willing. It wasn't like it was with her; the hate that you were able to grow on each other, the fight for control, the desperation that her face showed each time you made her excited. It was nothing like that. But it was good, and relaxing, and it never occurred to you that she'd know about that. And definitely it didn't occur to you that she would be under the bed while you were there with Dwayne.

When Betty confirmed to you that she hadn't told anyone about you and Dwayne, you felt relieved. But when she informed you Christina was there too, you had no idea of what to do. Actually you didn't even know why you cared so much about that. It wasn't like you two haven't slept with other people before.

When you went to talk to her again she surprised you saying that you shouldn't worry about her because the help you gave to Betty was enough to make her shut up. Not a comment, not even a mocking one like she used to do with Bradford was said about Dwayne. Still, after that she avoided being alone with you. And you firmly decided that you wouldn't be the one running after her.

And that brings you to wonder what the hell you are doing with your hand under her dress, between her legs.

"So," you ask circling her clit, she is trembling "still want to talk about Dwayne?"

"God no, just don't stop." she says quickly rubbing herself against your hand that is not moving anymore.

"Well I want to talk now." you suddenly decide that you missed her wanting to kill you too.

"Bloody hell I'm going to kill you!" she keeps rubbing herself even harder but you grab her waist and stop her, smirking.

"So Christina…" you pour her name and she closes her eyes like she is in pain. "What was that with Dwayne? I mean you never had problems with Ted or Bradford." you complete running a finger along her jawbone.

Then her eyes are open again and she looks hurt. Not hurt like when you make fun of her creations, another way you never saw.

"Guess it's one thing to know what you do, the other is to be under the bed while you do it." she says with a whisper looking deep in your eyes.

Without no apparent reason you feel uncomfortable with what she just said, and she seems to get it.

You try to explain even though you know that there is nothing to be explained "Well if you and your burrito friend…"

"God shut up." and for the first time since you came in to this bathroom she is the one that starts the kiss. You're glad and pissed that she seems to know you well enough to make you feel better.

"So how does this work?" she asks and you're surprised about how fast she recovers, you can barely breath "will I have to be in this clinic for some time?"

"No, you'll be at my apartment until we're sure that you're pregnant."

"You're kidding aren't you?" she asks with her mouth open. It's swollen and you stop yourself of kissing her again standing up.

"You'll have everything you need there," you help her to stand and for a second you two just stand staring at each other holding arms "but don't expect hugs and spoiling or whatever that pregnant women enjoy. It won't happen." you say a little bit too firmly and you know that you're saying this more to yourself than to her, because sometimes you still feel a little bit hormo-tional and you don't want to be like that around her.

"I know." she fixes her clothes and looks at you all the time as you do the same.

You don't really have anything else to do here, but you still want to tell her something.

"Come on, Marc is probably freaking out."

You don't know what it is that you want to say.

You feel even more nervous than when you were the one on that chair. The doctor says that she is fine and her grip on your hand gets even stronger. So strong it hurts. You look at Marc but he seems okay with her grip on his hand that is far more delicate than yours, and for some odd reason you feel glad your hand is the one that she is crushing of fear.

Right before the doctor starts the door opens, and burrito comes in apologizing for being late. It mesmerizes you how she seems to be everywhere at the same time.

She announces that will be with you during the nine months and that you should get used to it. And she pushes Marc away to hold Christina's hand and you can tell that now she is crushing her hand as much as yours.

The little thing touches Christina's face tenderly and tells that it's okay, that she is doing this for Stuart. For a second you wonder if she is back with him, but it's not of your business. Christina seems to relax at her touch and you get furious for some reason. You almost regret that Wanda doesn't exist anymore; because she would have no problem in touching someone's face like that.

You all look to the screen and it's done. She called Betty to show you that she will never be one of you, no matter what happens. She's been doing this since the beginning. You have nothing else to do here.

"Let's go." you say to Marc and you both leave the room.

fin

**like it? hate it? review!**


End file.
